Danny Phantom and the Irony Maiden
by Futuramakid
Summary: This AU fic stems from what if Daria moved to Amity Park instead of Lawndale? There's a new girl in Amity Park, Daria Morgendorfer, the Irony Maiden. And she's met her match: Sam Manson! Pairings: DannySam, DariaDanny, DariaTucker.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom and the Irony Maiden

An Alternate Universe story

NOTE: I own neither Danny Phantom, Daria, nor associated characters.

Clockwork: I am the master of Time. I see all that has happened in this universe, and what might've been, had time's parade ran down a different street. Today, I am observing what might have happened...  
IF THE TOWN BLEW AWAY!  
Wait, sorry, scratch that. That's next time.  
IF DARIA MOVED TO AMITY PARK INSTEAD OF LAWNDALE?

Daria Morgendorfer was the new kid in town. She was a bit anti-social, and had this to say on school: Walk in the halls, be ignored, and in turn, ignore. Thus, she was surprised when a young man walked up to her on her first day of school. He was black, had glasses, and wore a red cap. "Hello! I'm Tucker Foley, or TF. As in TOO FINE! And you are?" This was new. A boy was flirting with her. She was stunned. She had no idea what to do. "I- I'm Daria," she choked out. "You new here?" he asked. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. "I'll show you the ropes here," he said. She was taken aback. Nobody had been that nice to her before. She decided to stick with him. Better than the alternative. "What's your locker number?" he asked. "679," Daria said. "Odd coincidence. It's right next to mine!" Tucker replied, "let me show you to it." He led her to it. "Who's the girl with you, Tuck?" a black haired boy with blue eyes in a white t-shirt asked. "Oh, hey Danny. Danny, this is Daria. She just moved here. Daria, this is my best friend, Danny Fenton." "Hi," Daria said, drinking in this young man in front of her. "Nice to meet you," he replied. "Wow," she thought, "he looks… nice." Sam walked up. "Who's this?" Sam asked. "Sam, this is Daria. Daria, this is Sam, my other best friend. Daria's new here. I figured we could show her the ropes of Casper High," Tucker said. "Oh," Sam said, "well, welcome to Casper High, where the jocks are stupid, the popular kids are dumber, and the intelligent are the social bottom feeders." "Oh. That narrows it's location down to about… any place in America," Daria said, in her usual monotonous voice. "What's next on your schedule?" Tucker asked. "It's Biology with Lancer," Daria replied. "That's ours too," Sam said, "we'll show you where it is." "Gee, thanks. Could you remind me to breathe too?" Daria said, her cynicism returning.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom and the Irony Maiden

An Alternate Universe story

NOTE: I own neither Danny Phantom, Daria, nor associated characters.

At lunch…

"So, your parents hunt ghosts?" Daria asked.

"Pretty much," Danny said.

"Cool," Daria said, "they caught one yet?"

"No, but they have this portal that they claim leads to a Ghost dimension," Danny said.

"Lucky. My parents are always either at work or acting like total morons," Daria said.

"Well, the 'at work' doesn't apply, but sometimes the 'acting like total morons' applies here," Danny said.

Danny noticed a redhead girl he didn't recognize in a pink t shirt going to sit at the popular kids table.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Her? That's my shallow sister, Quinn," Daria said, "the personification of what exactly's wrong with high school."

"Got that right," Sam said, noticing Danny beginning to stare at the girl.

"I'm glad to find someone who agrees," Daria said.

"So, where are you from?" Sam asked.

"Texas," Daria replied, "I was woefully out of place."

"Well, I don't think you'll have as much of that problem here," Sam said.

"Unless there are uranium deposits in the drinking water here too," Daria said. Sam laughed.

"That bad, huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Daria said.

"Hey, Daria, Tucker and Sam were coming over to my house to study for the big test on Friday. Want to come with?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Daria said, "nothing better to do." She glanced at Quinn. "And with how she's getting along, my house will be packed tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom and the Irony Maiden

An Alternate Universe story

NOTE: I own neither Danny Phantom, Daria, nor associated characters.

"This is my house," Danny said, showing her the living room.

"Wow," she said, "and judging by the equipment you're using, I'd say you're trying to detect a ghost. Too bad the power supply isn't actually connected."

"How would you know?" Danny asked, curious.

"Sick, Sad World had a special on ghosts once," Daria said.

"Well, if you like ghosts, I've got something you'd love," Danny said. He led her down into the lab.

The lab was spotless. It was filled with ghost hunting gadgetry, and had metal walls and floors

"What's that?" Daria asked, pointing to an octagonal opening in one of the lab's walls.

"That's a portal to some sort of Ghost Zone," Danny said, "at least it's supposed to be. They said it doesn't work."

"Perfect photo op," Sam said, "hold up that suit to your body."

Danny did so.

"Smile!" She said, and took the photo.

"Okay, I showed you the portal," Danny said, "Now could we get out of here? My parents could be back any minute!"

"Come on Danny, a ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!"

"Yeah," Daria said in her usual cynicism, "some of the most important things were discovered by accident, like how long we can go without oxygen, or how deep we can go in the ocean without being crushed by pressure."

"Y'know, Sam's right. Who knows what kind of awesome super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" he said, putting on the suit.

"Yes, like the jaywalking dead," Daria said.

"Wait," Sam said. She walked up to Danny, and tore off the picture of his dad on the suit, "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

"Yeah," Daria said, "they may take logos as a sign of war there."

Danny walked in and there was a blinding flash. Sam quickly flipped the switch off. Danny stumbled out. But, something was amiss. His hair had turned white, his eyes green, and his black and white suit had inverted itself. He fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom and the Irony Maiden

An Alternate Universe story

NOTE: I own neither Danny Phantom, Daria, nor associated characters.

"Danny?"

"Sam?" he said. "What happened?" He had been moved into his room after he passed out and reverted to human.

"Let me field that one," Daria said, "You, out of curiosity and after fully considering my warning, went in the Ghost portal. By some miracle, the portal didn't kill you. It just made you into some kind of half-ghost freak of nature."

"What?" Danny said.

"When you left the portal, your suit had inverted colors, your hair was white, and your eyes were green. You fainted, and one of your arms fell THROUGH the floor," Sam said, "that sounds ghostly to me. But after a few minutes, you turned back to your normal self."

"Best we could tell, now you're half-ghost," Daria said, "Try to go ghost again."

"Go ghost?" Danny said.

"Too cheesy?" Daria asked.

"No," Danny said, "it sounds like a perfect battle cry. I'm GOING GHOST!" He concentrated. Rings of light enveloped him, and he went to his ghost mode.

"Y'know, you should be a superhero," Tucker said, "like Spawn, or Ghost Rider, or—"

"Or Spider-Man?" Danny said.

"Well, I was going for darker, but yeah. That would work too," Tucker said.

"Well, I'll need a name, then" Danny said.

"How about Danny Phantom?" Sam said.

"That sounds GREAT!" Danny said, enthusiastic.

"Welcome to Amity Park, home of Danny Phantom, which sounds absolutely nothing like Danny Fenton," Daria said. Her remark fell on deaf ears.

"Danny Phantom it is!" Danny said.


End file.
